


Mask

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dress Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something…tantalizing about masks, Garrett thought to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

There was something…tantalizing about masks, Garrett thought to himself. Well, not in so many words and such detail - but seeing Fenris enter the room wearing nothing but the Orlesian mask had a profound effect on certain other parts of Garrett’s anatomy. 

Fenris walked - no, he swayed - into the room, his piercing green eyes never leaving Garrett’s as he made his way across the floor. The elf paused in front of the fire place, just out of Garrett’s reach but close enough that the faint scent of jasmine was unmistakable, Garrett had to close his eyes against the onslaught on all his senses, they had all night - there was no point in acting like half-grown boys on their first date. 

The next morning the Orlesian ambassador received a surprise visit from the Champion of Kirkwall requesting the address of the finest mask maker in Orlais and enquiring how soon could one get a mask made should one be commissioned?


End file.
